


and charcoal on my hands

by John_Watsons_Jumper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: -Ish, Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The Winter Soldier, JWJ, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Poetry, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-War, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Prose Poem, Sad, Steve Rogers Feels, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Watsons_Jumper/pseuds/John_Watsons_Jumper
Summary: Steve Rogers tries his hand at poetry.





	and charcoal on my hands

i lost you

to bold funfair nights

and scalpels and snow,

your mind in

Between

searching, searching for the truth.

 

and you lost me

for a lifetime and then

Another

to death sentences my

body spoke,

to the papier-maché helmet

weighing down my hair.

 

if I could capture the blue

in your eyes,

would we be happy?

 

but my fingers only hold charcoal

and you

Crumble at my feet.


End file.
